wurldapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Total Steven Action Catastrophe: Big Mac Quest Extreme
Total Steven Action Catastrophe: Big Mac Quest Extreme is an action-platform game by Fucking Awful Games. It was released for the OUYA on February 30, 2014. The game is played in 3D, and is drawn in a slightly more poppy artstyle than the majority of Wurld games. Despite this, it is every bit as revolting as one would expect from a Wurld game. Throughout the game, you are capable of spewing molten vomit, pissing on plants, and launching feces at your enemies. There's a lot of butts in the game. Characters frequently swear for what appears to be no reason, with only the most mild swears, such as damn and hell, being censored. Recreational marijuana use is at it's most frequent as all but one level takes place while the lead group is high. The game eventually got ported to Steam, which was rated eC, for Early Childhood. When an ESRB rep was asked about the rating, he responded "I consider this game edutainment because it is the perfect example of how not to make a game." Gameplay You play as Jackson Rider, who is totally wasted, alongside Jack Delong, Ian Julian, and Timmy Hetfield, each of which inexplicably fit into his backpack, on a quest to save Steven Sherman from the villainous Darth Tony Hawk. The game features a total of 16 stages with 6 missions in them, each granting a potleaf upon completion, which is used to progress further into each subsequent stage. There is also a boss mission to each stage, which is unlocked by collecting all of a stage-specific item. After beating the boss mission, you get a golden bong, which is needed in order to unlock much of the Subconscious Highway. In total there are 100 weed leafs in the game, with 4 being hidden in the Highway. The game controls similar to many platformers of the Nintendo 64 era, with a jump button, an attack button, and a duck button. However, it also lets you use your partner characters for special abilities. Ian, for example, can jump out and cut through large crowds of enemies. She can also be used to steadily pee while moving, due to her magical girl anatomy. However, you can only have one partner on you at a time. Some special partner abilities may be required in order to complete certain objectives, such as Jack's fast traversal. The Subconscious highway, your hub world, is a house in the clouds where all the stages connect. There's a whole room dedicated to each stage, each with enough cloudgates to get into all 6 missions. Reaching the boss of a stage requires you to have all the level's special objects, (For example, the five pieces of the legendary urinal in "Bathroom Swamp") and to offer them as tribute in any missions where the boss gate is located. Reception Pre-Release Critics were generally mixed on the game before release. While some were interested to see the Wurld take on a more light-hearted theme, others were convinced it was too harsh a departure from the black comedy roots of the series, and were worried it would end up jarring to play. Post-Release Total Steven Action Catastrophe: Big Mac Quest recieved mixed-to-negative reception upon release. Praise was given to the art design, with favorable comparisons to The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker being drawn, but the game was criticized for being "fuckin gay bro". Some critics felt that the crass humor and theme of the game was jarring when paired with the cutesy chibi anime aesthetic. Writing for Game Informer, Richard Butt commented "At first I was drawing favorable comparisons to the N64 and Gamecube eras, where developers had no shame making light-hearted "kiddy" games, oozing with charm. Then I had to unzip my pants for the first time, to piss on an enemy charging at me. Later, I was forced to walk through a fire wall, and in order to quit losing health, I had to piss on myself, through clever maneuvering of the level design, and playing the game just felt... Wrong." Reviewing the PC version, Gamespot stated "I saw a lot of people claim that the game was surprisingly good for an OUYA game. Before you get any ideas, though, just know that were Bubsy 3D released on the OUYA, people would be saying the same thing about it. This game had an audience because it was on a shit console with a shit library. So why in the blazing hell did they think it would be a good idea to port it to PC, where we already have access to fantastic games, even in the same genre? Bottom line, Total Steven Action Catastrophe's developers not only lived up to their name, but also the acronym to their name and the fourth word of the game title."